


Breaking The Fourth Wall

by Lauriana25



Series: The Baby Diaries [8]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fanfiction, Fluff, Just for giggles, M/M, Manga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 05:52:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16130987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauriana25/pseuds/Lauriana25
Summary: Victor’s surprised by Yuuri’s reading habits…





	Breaking The Fourth Wall

               “Yuuri?”

                Victor huffed, finally getting up from the armchair in the corner of the living room to walk to the couch. He’d been trying to get his husband’s attention for the last five minutes, but to no avail. Whatever Yuuri was staring at on his tablet, it was clearly more enthralling than he was.

                And that did not sit well with the omega.

                Yuuri didn’t even sense him approaching, his chocolate eyes wide and almost unblinking at the screen in his lap. He was sprawled on the squidgy couch, feet raised on the arm, his head supported by a thick grey cushion.

                Victor noticed how Yuuri’s cheeks were tinged with a rosy hue, how his eyes seemed to dart from right to left at incredible speed, like they were trying to absorb some immense detail in the shortest possible time, how every once in a while, his breath would catch in his throat.

                Victor caught the faintest scent of sandalwood as he hovered behind Yuuri’s shoulder and smirked.

                Whatever he was looking at, it was arousing his mate.

                He bent down until his face was level with Yuuri’s and cleared his throat, the sudden sound making the alpha curse out loud and drop his tablet.

                “What the hell, Vitya?” Yuuri gasped, clutching his chest, “are you trying to give me a heart attack?”

                Victor chuckled as he perched on the arm of the couch, settling himself above Yuuri’s head. “Well, I tried calling you, but you were clearly looking at something more interesting.”

                Something in the way he smirked made Yuuri blush intensely as he scrambled to pick up the tablet. “No I wasn’t!” he spluttered, a bit too quickly.

                Victor’s chuckle dropped an octave. “Oh, Yuuri,” he drawled, “you should know better than to lie to me. I can smell your arousal, remember?”

                Yuuri quickly turned the device off, the crimson in his cheeks working its way down his neck.

                Victor cocked his head to one side, his teasing morphing into curiosity.

                “Yuuri, what were you looking at?”

                “N-nothing!”

                Victor’s smile grew lopsided. “Were you looking at porn? And with me in the same room! How cruel!”

                Yuuri hid his face in his hands and groaned. “It wasn’t porn! Not…not exactly.”

                Victor frowned. What on earth was that supposed to mean? Either his husband was looking at porn, or he wasn’t. How could there possibly a grey area?

                “Show me.” Though omegas couldn’t command as strongly as alphas, Victor certainly had a dominating aura, particularly over his mate.

                Yuuri could never deny his mate anything. Could never lie to him.

                Sighing remorsefully, Yuuri turned the tablet back on and held it up a little higher, so that both of them could see.

                Victor had expected a video, or photos of a filthy nature.

                He hadn’t been expecting the black-and-white drawings that were onscreen.

                “You’re reading an online comic?” he couldn’t hide his confusion, at the image onscreen or the flustered look on Yuuri’s face.

                “It’s not a comic,” Yuuri said quietly, chewing his lip, “it’s manga.”

                “Oh, that Japanese stuff you used to read when you were in college,” Victor shuffled onto the couch so that Yuuri’s head was now in his lap, “I remember now – some of that stuff can be quite…graphic.” His voice lilted on that last word, teasing his blushing husband.

                “Phichit sent me the link,” Yuuri said quickly, thinking he’d better start explaining quickly, “saying I’d find this interesting. I didn’t get why at first, seeing as it’s doujinshi manga.”

                He glanced up at Victor and saw the omega’s brow furrow in confusion.

                “It’s kind of like fan-fiction, only with pictures instead of words,” he continued, seeing as Victor’s frown only deepened, “well, these are manga works that fans have drawn.”

                “O-kay,” Victor said slowly, “so what’s so special about these that Phichit sent you the link?”

                Sighing again, Yuuri held the tablet higher so that Victor could get a better look. “Notice anything familiar?”

                It took Victor a few seconds, but Yuuri heard an astonished gasp from over his shoulder.

                “Is…is that…”

                “Yep.”

                Victor’s jaw dropped.

                He was looking at a very graphic drawing of himself doing something very obscene with Yuuri!

                His eyes blew wide as he snatched the tablet from Yuuri, scrolling furiously and gasping at the scenes.

                “Someone actually drew this?!” he asked incredulously.

                “It’s not the only one – there’s dozens of them!” Yuuri tapped on the screen; true to his words, a list of several titles popped up, some in Japanese, some in English or Korean or even French, but all of them had one very common theme.

                Yuuri and Victor in several throes of passion.

                Victor didn’t know whether to be embarrassed, angry or aroused. Maybe all three? None at all?

                He tipped his head to one side as he stared at one particular image, frowning. “What the hell are you wearing in this one?”

                Yuuri glanced at the screen and smirked. “Looks like a schoolgirl’s uniform,” he quickly read the cheesy dialogue next to it, “apparently you wanted me to wear it.”

                Victor blushed. “I would never! Although,” he added with a chuckle, “you do look kinda cute like that.”

                Yuuri laughed. “Oh? Are you admitting to having a secret kink?”

                “Certainly not!” Victor protested, “besides, we both know what we like in the bedroom. Do people genuinely think we’re into this stuff?”

                “Not all of it is kinky stuff,” Yuuri’s face burned as he realised that he’d probably said more than he should have, “I-I mean a lot of it is just you and me having normal sex.”

                Victor raised a brow, sniggering. “Is that supposed to make me feel better? And what do you mean “normal”? What else is there?”

                “Well, try and remember manga fans have vivid imaginations,” Yuuri chuckled, “look - here’s one where we have cats’ ears and tails.”

                “Really?” Victor’s eyes grew wide as Yuuri tapped the icon, “oh, that’s actually quite cute!” he gushed at the image of his adorable husband with fluffy black ears on top of his thick hair.

                “Hmm, there’s even a few where we’re not even having sex,” Yuuri hummed thoughtfully, scrolling until he found one that he actually liked, “this one shows you proposing to me.”

                He watched his mate’s face as he read it; his expression changed from curious, with his mouth set in a firm line, to amusement, a smile tugging at his lips at the moment “Victor” tried to surprise “Yuuri” only for it to go wrong, to mild enjoyment, his sapphire eyes softening when the cartoon Victor got down on one knee.

                “Cute,” he finally said, smiling at his mate, “but the real thing was better.”

                After that, they spent a long time dissecting several stories, laughing at the cheesy dialogue, teasing each other about how the other looked in particular positions, though they quickly flicked past certain titles that seemed to show violent or possibly illegal imagery.

                Neither of them wanted to see just how far some people’s imaginations went.

                There were a few stories, though, Victor noted with a shrewd smile, that were actually quite erotic. Some more elaborate than others – Yuuri as an “Eros” demon trying to seduce Victor in his sleep, or Victor as a horny alpha (as if!) – whilst some just completely disregarded the idea of a plot to jump straight into scenes of the two of them fucking relentlessly. Victor thought the ones that showed “drunk Yuuri” were hilariously accurate; Yuuri said the ones where they had sex at the rink would probably put Yurio off skating for life. The omega seemed to like the cuter ones that showed him with his long hair (“I miss my long hair!”) whilst the alpha preferred the ones with dramatic love confessions (“hey, I’m a sucker for romance, even if I am hopeless at it!”).

                But a few did make the muscles in the pit of his stomach involuntarily clench and uncurl.

                And judging from the glint in Yuuri’s chocolate eyes, he noticed that too.

                “You know,” Victor said in a thick, stinted voice, “if there’s anything here you actually like…I might not be opposed to…you know…”

                Yuuri raised an eyebrow and grinned wolfishly. “Seriously?”

                “Not the really weird stuff!” Victor felt like he really needed to clarify, much to his mate’s amusement, “I mean, it’s not like you can actually grow tentacles or anything – seriously, tentacles? What do these people smoke before they put pen to paper?!”

                Yuuri laughed heartily as a message pinged onscreen. “God knows! But clearly we’re a popular topic – Phichit sent me another link.”

                Victor probably should have felt worried, but curiosity got the better of him. “More manga?”

                Yuuri shook his head as he typed the name of a website into a search engine. “Fan fiction.”

                Victor leaned over Yuuri’s shoulder as a website appeared. “You mean, actual stories? With words, not pictures?”

                Yuuri hummed his answer, scrolling through several titles. “Again, so many different themes and genres; there’s one where we’re in a retelling of “Beauty and the Beast”-”

                “Which one of us is the Beast?” Victor asked excitedly; the movie was one of his favourites.

                Yuuri quickly read the summary. “You.” He grinned as his mate clapped excitedly and made a note to come back to that story later.

                “What else?” Victor hooked his chin over Yuuri’s shoulder, now completely enthralled with their discovery.

                “Hmm…people seem to like the idea of me as an omega for some reason.” Yuuri said pensively.

                Victor gave him a squeeze. “Don’t worry, lyubov moya – I love you just the way you are!”

                Yuuri smiled and turned to peck his husband’s cheek, not taking his eyes off the tablet. One title jumped out at him. He scanned the summary and gasped.

                “Hey, there’s one about us trying to have a baby!”

                That got Victor’s attention. He wrapped his arms around Yuuri’s waist, the alpha settling between his legs as they read the first short story; about an alpha and an omega who were struggling to conceive. Victor’s heart clenched at the sadness that was steeped in yearning, Yuuri felt tears prick at the corner of his eyes as the alpha in the story tried to stay strong for his mate.

                They cuddled closer, smiling softly as the imaginary couple overcame pain to be more in love with each other than before. Yuuri turned his head to look up at Victor, the omega returning the smile with a gentle peck on the lips.

                “Did you read the comments on the bottom?” he asked his husband.

                Victor nodded. “They were really sweet. I can’t believe people want the “us” in the story to have a baby so badly.”

                “I wonder if they will – have a baby.”

                “Would you be sad if they did and we didn’t?” Victor’s voice went really quiet.

                Yuuri turned so he could face his mate properly, cupping Victor’s cheek. “Vitya, this is just a story. It’s not real. What we’re going through, that is real. For you and me. I’m not going to be sad about a story. And it will happen for us, I promise.”

                Victor kissed Yuuri’s wrist, smiling wistfully. “I know. It’s just weird, you know? A fake you and me, going through the same thing as us, it’s like someone’s filming us or something.”

                Yuuri tapped on the next story in the series and his eyebrows shot up into his hair. “I hope not – look what we’re doing here!”

                Victor nearly laughed out loud; somehow reading an explicit description of their lovemaking felt even more…naughty…than seeing a drawn image.

                “What’s this series called again?” he asked, “I think I want to see where it goes; you never know, we might get some ideas.”

                Yuuri chuckled as he scrolled back to the top of the screen. Victor smiled at the title, thinking it was certainly appropriate.

                “The Baby Diaries.”

**Author's Note:**

> (ᗒᗨᗕ)
> 
> Sorry, I got this idea in my head and it wouldn't go away! What do you think???
> 
> Don't worry, normal fluff will return <3
> 
> Let's hear what you think xxx


End file.
